And Here We Are Again
by calicoyuki
Summary: It has been over two years since Lavellan disbanded the Inquisition. Though she still remains in touch with most of her Inner Circle. She has been enjoying her piece and quiet. She finally is feeling ready to have let her feelings go and to move on from Solas. She is ready to embrace the single and quiet life. Until one evening a familiar face shows up at her doorsteps, Cullen.
1. Prologue

The tape runs across the box in front of her. Ilvanna stands up feeling accomplished "There, that should be the last one". She turns to her brother, Lo`ren, to sneak a peek at his progress. Lo`ren doesn't turn around but continues to fumble around with the box in front of him. "Did you put an address sticker on that one?" he asks. Ilvanna fidgets guiltily as she notices that she has forgotten to add the address. Seeming to have already predicted his sister forgetfulness, Lo`ren holds up a sticker sheet. " I have some extra address stickers right here if you ran out already." Ilavanna takes the stickers and places one on the box she had just finished.

Her hands slowly slide across the sticker and she takes a moment to stare solemnly at the unfamiliar address. "Are you sad?" Her brother's questions seem to pull her out of her own world. She looks up to see him looking at her with an equally solemn expression. Her heart wrenches a bit and she looks back down. "...Yeah, but it's all for the best." Ilvanna stands up and stretches. " It's just that you're moving all the way to Tevinter to live with Dorian. I feel like I'm losing my brother and my best friend." Lo`ren averts his eyes to gaze around the old apartment that he and his twin have been sharing for the past 2 years.

The two of them opened a bookstore together after their volunteered services in the Inquisition and the institution was disbanded. Lo`ren always knew his sister hated being put in such an authoritative position. She decided to open up something that she liked; God knows she did earn a few years of peace and quiet, besides after her last reunion with Solas and the loss of her left arm, she needed to do something to make her happy and to get her out of her rut.

Lo`ren's thoughts were interrupted by his sister's sigh. "I knew I should have sabotaged you and Dorian instead of listening to Varric. 'Help them be happy' Psssh-" Ilvanna sarcasm was clearly evident, she took her right hand and turned to face the window "Now, I have to deal with you both being all sappy…" Ilvanna's voice trailed off. Lo`ren knew that Ilvanna had turned because she was beginning to falter. "Are you going to be O.K here by yourself?" he asked. "Lo`ren come on. Of course, I'll be fine. You know I have been alone before. More wine for me right?" Lo`ren looks as though he wasn't fooled by her cheeriness.

Ilvanna grabbed her brother's shoulder "What's more important is that you and Dorian finally took that step. I mean, you are way braver than I am. Moving in with your boyfriend. I don't think I would have the guts. Besides it's not like this is farewell, you're my brother we'll visit each other". Lo`ren wanted to call out his sister's facade, she has never had an opportunity like he has had when it came to finding a significant other. She was always too busy.

Just as he opened his mouth there was a knock on the door "OH! That must be Dorian!" Lo`ren said. Without waiting for an invitation Dorian practically burst through the door. "Come on, there were only three boxes left, surely you both can manage that." The twins chuckled as they glanced at one another. "Hey, take one of these boxes and we'll meet you downstairs with the other two. We won't be much longer. " Ilavanna promised. Dorian playfully scoffed as he grabbed the closest box "Alright Ilvanna, but don't think you can keep ordering someone as handsome as me to do such physical labor" "Yes, Dorian God forbid you to chip a nail" Ilvanna played along. As Dorian turned to leave he gave Lo`ren a long look as though to remind him to be more mindful of his words.  
Side by side the Lavellan twins stood in a now empty bedroom. Words were no longer needed, and after a long moment they turned to each other and gave a soulful stare. The moment was bittersweet for Lo`ren. He was leaving his sister whom he loved dearly for the man he loved dearly. As the moving truck and car drive off Ilvanna waves goodbye, she smiles brightly. However, the further the truck is large tears begin to form in her eyes, her hand goes down and she looks up at the evening sky. The fading sunlight made it seem like a peaceful happy evening was soon approaching, but to her, it all felt bland and dark. Her shoulders slowly began to hunch and she turned and walked into the building.  
Dorian and Lo`ren drove quietly for a moment. Lo`ren staring out of his passenger window "Your knocking was well timed Dorian. Thank you". Dorian glance at his lover. "Not exactly, I was already in the room. You both just didn't seem to have noticed." Lo`ren looked a bit stunned at this information. Then chuckled "It must have been rough, I'm sorry for putting you through such an awkward moment-" "I worry about her too" Dorian interrupted. "It's ok, to be worried. But this is Ilvanna we are talking about. She'll be fine." Lo`ren's smile softened. "I know" The car drove down the road leaving behind some many memories.


	2. Chapter 1

It was still early Autumn, the day was chilly but too wet for Ilvanna's preference. Any other day bookshop she owned would have been moderately busy. But today it was quiet; the clock seemed to have ticked louder than necessary. Normally, she wouldn't have noticed it, but today it proved to insufferable. Lo`ren has been gone for about 3 weeks. He had called when they arrived in Tevinter, but she still worried. Even Dorian warned him about being an elf and how dangerous it could be. Ilvanna sighed at the thought of her brother being a hopeless romantic. The thought of Lo`ren and Dorian began to make her mind wander. How was everyone else doing? She knew they went down their respective paths, well most of them.

Her mind drifted back to Solas and the day he left her for good. She couldn't help but feel as though she deserved all the pain. Remembering all the times he was hesitant, she cursed herself. He said it wasn't her instead him, but isn't that the excuse anyone would use in a break up. His actions clearly showed the opposite from his words. She shook her head as though it would shake the Solas from her mind. She looked at a personalized from Sera and Dagna that hung on her cork bulletin board. Ilvanna could never understand Sera thankfully Dagna was able to translate a lot in the letter. A smile crossed her face thinking how happy they were. There were some of her inner circle she had no idea what had become of them. Well, she didn't have a very definite answer. Blackwall was with the ever clandestine Grey Wardens. Cole simple disappeared, Leliana had kept in touch just not about her whereabouts, Iron Bull and his Chargers went back to being mercenaries for hire, and…...whatever became of Cullen? Last she heard he had planned on training young recruits or something. He never stated where.

Ilvanna growing bored with all the reminiscing decided to make some espresso. As the pot heated she looked for her favorite tiny cup. She didn't notice a stranger figure passing by and then coming back. The door opened, the bell above the door jingled, and the smell of rain quickly filled the small bookstore as a cool breeze sent to strangely refreshing chill throughout the up the day's newspaper and without looking up Ilvanna did a mono-toned greeting.  
"Welcome to my shop, let me know if there is anything you need "

"Ilvanna? Maker it really is you!" Instantly Ilavanna's head jolted up. She recognized the voice, it was "CULLEN!" The tall man was in the process of shaking his umbrella yet somehow still managed to be quite wet. Ilvanna running up and gave him a hug. Cullen's surprise appearance made the rainy day more eventful. "What brings you here? Wait how did you know where I was?" She asked. " I didn't….know where you were that is, until just now when I passed the shop."  
Ilvanna rushed and grabbed a towel from behind the checkout desk and gave it to him.  
"I've heard you opened up shop, but I didn't quite know where." Cullen said while drying himself off. Ilvanna stood the mind blank and happy for a brief moment until she remembered the espresso. "OH! Oh! Uh, I have coffee, or um well espresso on the stove in the back, do you want some?" Cullen looked at the clock. "Um, I actually have to be somewhere. I just saw you and figured I'd say hello..." he trailed off as he noticed Ilvanna was still beaming a smile, and obviously happy to see him. Which caught the man off guard, clearly Ilvanna was not known for smiling.  
He was hesitant but ended up rephrasing his statement. "I, I suppose I have a little time."  
Both sat down at the checkout desk. Ilvanna set out some cookies she had baked, a small bowl of sugar cubes and placed the espresso pot on it's coaster. "So what brings you into town? Last I heard you opened up some training facility." Ilvanna said as she dropped sugar cubes in the tiny cups and poured the espresso. " I have. It's here in town." Cullen his eye fixed on the tiny mug. "Wait, you've been here this whole time?" Ilavanna was surprised. "And to think we haven't met up before, why didn't you contact me? " Cullen shifted his eyes "Yes, well. Um, after what had happened" Ilvanna knew what he meant. He made it sound as though it was professional, however, they both couldn't deny that there had been some flirting in the past. "Ah, erm. No I understand." she said as she felt her mood began to sour. "Well, how have you been? Better I hope." she continued. "Yes much better." Cullen's answer introduced an awkward silence in the small book shop. Quickly trying to repair the moment, he subtly glanced around the store. "Where is your brother? I thought you both lived and worked together?"  
Though he tried to change the mood, Cullen did noticed that he hit a nerve. Ilvanna did her best to hide up her expression. "Yeah, Lo`ren use to, but he moved to Tevinter to be with Dorian not that long ago. Now it's just me in the shop" she said before sipping from the cup. "They finally took the step?" Cullen smiled. "I'm happy for them. The apartment upstairs feels bigger though" trying not to sulk Ilvanna grabbed a cookie and began nibbling. Cullen also reached for a cookies "You and your brother are very close" he said while smiling warmly. Ilvanna felt something stir that hadn't for years now. She shifted the topic more about him "And what of your brothers and sisters? You have been in touch with them, yes?" Cullen coughed as though caught in an act. "Well, yes…."  
The elf's eyes narrowed "Cullen, you can't be serious, all this time?" "No, no I have written...a...letter" Cullen was quick to defend himself, but Ilvanna could sense his hesitation "How long did that take. I may have been raised Dalish, but I family are also important to humans" She playfully threw the rest of her cookie at him. They both laughed and enjoyed the warm company of each other. It was feeling like old times again. Ilvanna felt as though the two of them could finally get over what happened a few years back and finally become good friends again.

Almost an hour had passed and the rain had lightened up. "I had better be off. I have an appointment to keep." Cullen said as he stood up up preparing himself to leave. He glanced over to see Ilvanna scribbling on a piece of paper. She then quickly stood up and handed it to him. "Here, please do keep in touch" Cullen took the paper and looked at the contact information.  
"I will" he smiled. As he gathered up his umbrella he was about to give one more farewell before he was thrown off guard again. Ilvanna couldn't help herself. She was just so happy to see Cullen again and to catch up, she went in for another hug. Despite her having only one arm her hug was tight and sincere. "It was so good to see you again Cullen". Not really knowing what to do Cullen patted her back. She waved goodbye as he departed.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a week, and he couldn't describe how nervous he was. Despite Cullen walking his way back to the old bookstore, he kept trying to convince himself not to. With a heavy sigh, he realized that now being only a block away he needed a valid reason for his sudden visit.

A few days before~

The new recruits that just joined Cullen's training were taking a very well deserved break. Not many of them noticed him scouting out each of them for their potential and stronger quality. They were just happy to take a water break. As Cullen walked into the vestibule of the building to check for messages and get a drink himself, he noticed that he had a guest. It was a face he had become quite familiar with over the past year. Her name was Anna, and Cullen had to admit he was also quite fond of the young woman, and physical features as well.

Anna was a 28-year-old woman but had the features of someone younger. Her hair was plentiful and curly, she bronze skin added an exotic look to her. One could tell she was not from Ferelden. Her eyes were large and clear brown. The young woman had freckles that spread across her face and she had a body that could make almost any outfit look appealing. Cullen of course the gentleman never stared to hard or her feel uncomfortable, that doesn't mean he didn't take notice. And she must have known as well. The two met one night when she was heading to the tavern where she worked at. The tavern wasn't too far and they began chatting. Now Anna would stop by every now and again to visit him while on her way to work.

"Hey Cullen! I see you have a new set in. Is it a large group?" Anna chimed. Cullen huffed "Not particularly a large group, but I suppose that makes it easier for me." Anna giggled. She then looked at an apartment catalog lying carelessly on a nearby stand. "Hmm?" She picks it up. "Cullen are you apartment hunting?" Cullen walks over to Anna and takes the apartment book and glances at the back. "Not in particular. I had planned on living here, but the city housing regulations state that this facility isn't appropriate for that kind of arrangement. And my lease is about run out soon." Anna thinks for a moment "Why don't you just buy a house. You received good money from the Inquisition right?" Cullen tosses the book back onto the stand and folds his arms. Clearly frustrated at the mere thought of finding a house. " I haven't really found one that appeals to me yet " Why don't you get a book about house hunting? My aunt used hers like the chant of light when she first brought her home. I'm sure 'Page By Page' would have something, if not they can ask the store next town over." Anna advised.

This suggestion brought Cullen's mind right back to Ilavanna. "Cullen?" Anna caught his attention again.  
"Yes?"  
"I just came by to ask if you wanted to check out this new Ativan restaurant that had opened up. I had a lot of fun last weekend….That is if you..." She trailed off and began blushing profusely. Cullen remembered their little rendezvous they had after he stopped by and chatted with his old friend at the bookshop.  
"Ah, I would love to." He found himself also blushing. "This week will be no good, but perhaps we can meet up sometime next week." The delay didn't seem to discourage Anna, she smiled and nodded in agreeance. She did look like she wanted to say more, but before she had the chance the group in the back had become quite rambunctious. Cullen gave a heavy sigh and then a look of apology. Anna giggled and waved as Cullen stormed off to the back to his men.

Back to present day~

And now he found himself a few steps away from Ilvanna's bookstore. He finally stopped and decided to turn around. He could just make things simple for himself and go to a "Page By Page" Bookoutlet just like Anna suggested. In truth, he didn't even really want a book. Cullen is too distracted by4 his own thoughts that he didn't hear the bell jingle in the background. "Cullen?" It was too late. He was stuck with his decision. A cold sweat ran down head his face and he cursed himself for being so indecisive.

Ilvanna walked up to the nearly petrified human. "Cullen? What are you doing here? Are you passing through again?" Perfect he thought, she doesn't know for sure that he was on his way to visit her. All he has to do is tell her that he was passing through just like the last time. " I came to stop by and visit" Cullen's mind instantly screams at him, and he curses himself. He should have gone with the other excuse. "Oh, uuuuh, ok. I was just closing up shop for lunch-" Ilvanna said remorsefully. "But you can join me for lunch if you want," she added.  
Excellent, another chance to leave the hole he was digging himself into. All he has to do is say he'll come back at a more convenient time. "Well, if I'm not imposing…" Cullen says bashfully. NOOOOO! What is wrong with him today? Why is his body deifying him?  
Ilvanna smiled and opened the door for him. Mentally defeated, Cullen walks into the store with her.


	4. Chapter 3

Ilvanna cuts ahead of Cullen and goes up a flight of stairs. She fumbles with her keys and unlocks the door. From the corner of her eye, she saw Cullen's confused look. "I live here" she clarified. Cullen was now interested "The city allowed you to do that?"  
"Mmmm let's just say I was grandfathered into it because of how old this house is."  
Cullen face dropped. If he remembers correctly, Lavellan was always a sneak and observant type."You used your Inquisitor title didn't you?" Not even looking guilty she immediately responded "Uh, yes sir. Yes, I did." Both chuckled as they walked into the living room. Cullen looked around the small apartment.  
Though the apartment was clearly small, he could tell that Lavellan went to great length to make it seem spacious and homely. The walls had been painted pastel red and white to offset the color. The walls on the edge of the living room were made of a stone brick. The delicate curtains blew gently inward to let the breeze from the open window come in. Cullen could recognize the building across the street and be able to tell that he was facing in front of the store. Plants hung tactfully from corners. He continued to glance around while following her into what seemed to be a dining nook. Ilvanna scent was all around and seemed to blend in wonderfully with the Lavender oil that was on all the main tables. He put placed his coat on the edge of a seat. "This place is very…." "Cramped and stuffy, yeah I know," Ilvanna said. Cullen looked at her and smiled " I was going to say it was very you. I like it." This made Ilvanna blush.

Cullen smiled knowing that he finally was able to make her fidget. Ilvanna turned to the kitchen and took three plates from the tableware rack. "I made quiche" Ilvanna announced as she put on an oven mitt to retrieve the pie. Cullen paused and gave her a cautious look. He hadn't forgotten that she was a Dalish elf. He was always cautious of what the feral elves into their entrees. Somehow picking up on his caution, Ilvanna "It's a regular quiche Cullen! It has ham in it, not wood burrowing beetle larvae! You don't have to eat it." Cullen felt a little guilty for being called out. "N, no my apologies" he shifted his eyes and took his seat. Ilavanna cute and placed a slice on each plate, then turned to the fridge. Cullen was impressed to see just how well adjusted she had become with only have one arm. "Would you like a beer or tea?" "A beer is fine" He replied. Ilvanna swung around with two beers. Cullen noticed that she had set three plates with quiche out, despite there being just the two of them. Either Ilvanna hadn't' noticed or simply didn't care to pay any attention to her miscalculation.

The two of them caught up for a bit, laughing and sharing advice with each other. They both began becoming more comfortable with each others presence. No longer did they sit properly in their chairs, now they were more comfortably positioned and seemed to have forgotten the time completely. "Alright, I have to ask" Cullen said as finished a swallow of his beer. "What made you choose to come here. I thought Varric had a condo for in Kirkwall? Wouldn't it have been more simpler to settle there?" Ilvanna hummed as she thought about how to respond to his question. She placed her head on the knee that was propped up. "I suppose it would have been easier. But I don't think I Was looking for 'easier'. I wanted a place I got for my own. A place where I could still do research and keep my head clear. Everywhere else just seemed to have lingering memories. And I'm tired of always remembering." Cullen noticed her stare beginning to trail off. "For what is worth, I am sorry for what had happened between you and Solas." Ilvanna's eyes jolted toward Cullen and her head lifted a little. "Oh that…" She turned her head and shifted her weight. " We both have moved on. Solas is doing his thing and I just, I dunno. We weren't never officially seeing each other anyway. We've went our own way like 4 or 5 years ago. And I'm perfectly happy being single, though Lo`ren would have it differently." Cullen could see that was Lavellan was saying was the truth, it seemed to make her grow and become more mature. He took another sip of his beer "So what about you and your girlfriend?" Cullen coughed his beer up at the question. Ilvanna quickly handed the befuddled man a towel "Maker" he stammered as she attempted to dry his shirt "W, what makes you think I have a girlfriend?" Ilvanna titled her head in confusion. "Did you not have an 'appointment ' with her last week?" It never cease to amaze Cullen just how observant Ilvanna is. Barely any word, any actions slipped past her.

This could be a reason why she and Solas got along so well. He wanted to clarify the situation but Ilvanna wasn't entirely wrong. "H, how did you know I was meeting a girl?"  
Ilvanna perked an eyebrow. "It was obvious. We just met after a long time, you could have just walked past my shop and not entered but you did. We have that history from 6 years back, and you see that I am here alone and you are off to meet someone, but you don't specify because of how you're gentlemanly." Cullen was a gasped. " Actually, now that I think about it. Why did you come back to the store. You never contacted me so, I thought you'd never come back."  
There was a sting her voice, but she was rather curious as to the surprise visit.  
Cullen was struggling for a moment the excuse he had practiced on his way there.  
"I ...I actually came because-" A book suddenly appeared in front of him. Cullen nearly jumped out of his chair. His eyes followed the two familiar hands up to see the familiar face.  
" I, I brought the book that you came for Cullen" Cole said pushing the book to Cullen. "COLE! Makers breathe! Don't-Wait how long have you been here?"

Cullen nervously took the book from Cole. Cole just slowly walked over to the slice of quiche that was waiting for him "It is the book you were looking for yes?" Cullen looked down at the title 'Plan Better For Your Garden'. Cullen was about to correct him then remembered the book he was actually here for was nothing more than an excuse. "Ah, t, thank you Cole" "I should have warned you that Cole might be here. I'm sorry about that" Ilvanna chuckled. "Might?" Cullen questioned. Ilvanna sat up reading to explain herself " Well, Cole wanders through the town. Sometimes he stops by and visits." "I like helping people, and it is really nice here," Cole said as he grabbed his plate. "Oh Cole, if you aren't interested in eating the quiche just put it back in the pan. Don't give it to the alley cats, they can't eat cheese." Cullen wasn't surprised at the two's relationship at least not anymore. Cole didn't say anything just walked off.

Slowly, their conversations went back on track, and the good bottle of wine was pulled out and opened. Ilvanna being very curious about the why Cullen was looking for a book about gardening. Cullen made some shallow excuses, but Ilvanna loved gardening. Before long Ilvanna noticed that it was already 18:00. "OH NO!" She stated loudly. " I was enjoying myself and I forget about my store "Cullen stretched it seems as though I have as well " "Damn it all, what's the point of opening back up now I close in two hours." Cullen put on his coat he noticed Ilvanna heading to her freezer and pulling some kind of box out. He slowly made his way back to the door at the living room. " Hey, Cullen can you do me a quick favor" Ilvanna shouted, she sounded as though she was struggling a bit. Cullen polite as always what she needed. Ilvanna simply needed him to close the window for her, which he agreed to do. As he shut the window, he could hear the microwave opening in the kitchen. He turned around and saw Cole standing there holding something tenderly. Of course, Cole sudden appearance startled Cullen, but he soon shook it off "Cole, you know I wasn't here for a gardening book, right?" Cullen said lowly.  
Cole just looked down at thing thing his hand "Yes….you wanted a book about houses. But I thought I'd help." "Help?" Cullen was confused. " I could help you come back here. Was I wrong?" Cullen stood there for a moment contemplating how spirit...thing was helping him and best his interest in mind.

Suddenly, a thought popped in Cullen's mind. Ilvanna came out of the kitchen "Alright then. I'll walk you out." she said, but Cullen brought up a different plan. "W, would care to go get dinner?" Ilvanna was caught off guard by this proposal " What?" "Not, like that. I meant that you don't have to heat up a T.V dinner. Instead we get some real food." Ilvanna stood there for a moment, and this made Cullen nervous about her response. "Sure, I'm O.K" Cullen let out a mental breathe. Just let me get my shoes, as Ilvanna turned around she saw Cole holding something small and delicate. "Cole, you can stay here and help the kitten. I only have cow's milk though. I'll pick up some kitten milk when I get home." Cole smiled "O.k"  
She seemed already too prepared for this situation Cullen thought. When Ilvanna put on her shoes she grabbed her jacket, she and Cullen left for dinner.


	5. Chapter 4

Anna walked down the sidewalk with a huge smile on her face. It has been over a week since she and Cullen planned to go try out the Antivan restaurant that had just opened up in the main street plaza. She has been waiting so eagerly to go out with him again, they had agreed to meet up at Cullen's train facility since it was a commonplace they both knew. She paused for a moment and inhales and breathes out to release the excitement swelling inside her chest. Anna slowly opened the door and peeked in "Helloooo" she greeted. Cullen seemed like he had just finished up closing everything. He was already dressed for their dinner. " Ah out here already Anna walked in and chuckled "As opposed to being late?" "I suppose not" Cullen smiled. They both took a moment to admire how well dressed the other was. He wore a dark red satin dress shirt and black slacks. Nothing that seemed special, but Anna really admired the way Cullen could practically wear anything and look sexy in it. Cullen could help but stare at Anna at how beautiful she was. She wore a dark blue autumn dress and a Spanish gray sweater, and the ankle boots she wore which made her legs seem delicate.

They both stood there awkward and blushing for a moment, when the moment was disturbed by loud talking on the other side of the door. IT sounded as though two women were engaging in friendly bicker. Cullen thought he recognized the voices, and soon his suspicions were confirmed when the women entered the facility together still bickering. " Well, I don't know what to tell you , you were the one who wanted to try something new." Ilvanna rolled her eyes, she was holding a bag. A familiar dwarven woman came from behind the elf " In...Lavellan, I was just hoping that we'd go-OH!" Harding paused mid-sentence and saw a well dressed yet blank-faced Cullen and Anna staring at them. "Comm...Cullen! You...you work here?! A..uh..Lavellan?" She stammered clearly caught off guard in the situation. She pulled Lavellan down. "You didn't tell me we were going to see Cullen." She scolded...respectfully into her friend's ear. Ilvanna was the only one who didn't seem to be affected by the abrupt situation. "...mmmm I didn't think it mattered?" She stood back up and walked over to the couple "Oooooo Aren't you dressed fancy. And who is this beautiful woman here?" Ilvanna said, her attention turning to Anna "I love your outfit! I'm jealous right now. Is that dress from Elle le Blanc?" Ilavanna was really admiring the dress. Cullen cleared his throat. "Ilvanna, how did you know where I worked?" he asked in an awkward voice.

Anna's head jolted at him, she was surprised to find out that Cullen actually knew these other women. " Well, yeah you told me at the res-" Ilvanna quickly noticed that Cullen was nervous and that it could be because Anna was there staring at him. "Aahat the reading at my bookstore, last week, remember?" she rephrased herself while giving the signal to Cullen that she was improvising for his sake. "Bookstore?" Anna asked. "Y, yes Cullen came in looking for a book, that he said a good friend recommended him," Ilvanna said. Cullen was impressed at how fast and well she was sewing the situation to his advantage " A, ah yes. I remember. Anna was the one that suggested I look for a book about house hunting" He said mentally kicking himself, he was facing Anna but shot a quick glance at Ilvanna and saw her eyebrow perked. She caught him in a lie. He knew he might have to explain himself out this at some point in the future. Harding her once higher ups well enough to know that tension was there despite it being very subtle. "Um, Lavellan?" "Right! We have to get going! I'm only to drop off the scarf you left behind...that time...you came….to the reading." Ilvanna said as she handed him the bag. "I didn't know Cullen had a friend that worked in a bookstore. Uh, which one do you work at" Anna asked.  
Ilvanna propped herself up " Oh, I own the ' Dirthera ' on North Abbey St". Anna seemed to be cautious and judging Lavellan, but still impressed. "I have never heard of it, but then again I'm not often uptown. Dir..Dirth" "Dirthera," Ilvanna said. "That sounds like a Dalish word" Anna questioned. "Yes, I am...was Dalish" Ilvanna explained. Anna now positive she was not too fond of Ilvanna, inched closer to Cullen " How would Cullen have come across a Rabbit?" Anna said still speaking in a respectful tone. Cullen and Harding instantly froze up. Ilvanna tilted her head and kept her smile. " I was his boss. I was the Inquisitor-" "Is" Both Cullen and Harding seemed to say look aside very uncomfortably. Anna's eyes became wide. "OH! I -"  
"And elves really don't like being called Rabbit." Ilvanna interrupted. A heavy atmosphere filled the room as both Ilvanna and Anna stared each other down. "Well, Cullen I just wanted to return your scarf, you both have a great evening," Ilvanna said as she walked over to Harding and then turned to wave goodbye to the couple.

Cullen let out a heavy sigh "Maker's breathe, I cannot believe you called her a rabbit." Anna continued as though nothing serious happened "What? I didn't know elves found it offensive" Cullen gave her a doubtful look. The two of them walked out and Cullen locked the door. The two walked side by. The Autumn sunset at their backs, a slight breeze blew by. "Soooo, was she really your boss?" Anna asked. Cullen seemed surprised by the question "Well, yes."  
Anna looked down as she walked "It just seems strange that someone who was your boss would own a bookstore, and walk all the way here just to deliver a scarf?" Cullen wasn't too sure where the conversation was going? " She is the Inquisitor of an Inquisition she has disbanded. She is no longer tied down to the rules and duties of such authority." Cullen explained. Anna looked at him through the sides of her eyes. " You both still seem quite casual with each other. There was nothing more than business between you both? " She asked. Cullen chuckled " She was involved with someone else at the time. You don't believe her?" Of course Cullen wasn't going to tell her about a brief period where the two of them flirted. Anna blushed then turned her head "Well, how can I she says she's Dalish but she doesn't have those weird Tattoo on her face. And I thought the Inquisitor had a glowing hand" She said trying to defend herself. Cullen look a bit more serious as he walked down the street, there was a long pause. " It is not really my place to say, I simply tell you that both were removed. And it was not easy for her." Anna tucked her face into her scarf. She didn't like how Cullen looked and sounded when he talked about the elven woman, but she knew that it would be wise to drop her out of their conversation as much as possible. "...What about the Dwarven girl, she was pretty" Cullen's head turned " are you jealous?" Cullen questioned in a teasing voice. Anna blushed ferociously "M,maybe. I mean they do look cute!" Cullen laughed. "Tonight I am dining with you and no one else." Anna nodded. The two made their way to the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 5

The quaint street was lively during the evening hours. But two voice could be heard the most. "And so *hee hee* they gave me a stipend for all the trouble, and I didn't even do anything," Harding said before bursting out into laughter. Ilvanna joined in the merriment "Hah Hah! I use to get away with stuff like that all the time." she says in between laughs. " Oooooh, you should've seen Josephine's face when she found out after the fact." As Ilvanna and Harding came up to the restaurant they both wiped their eyes and tried to gather themselves before entering. As they opened the door they immediately started giggling again. Harding had told Ilvanna that she was coming over and Ilvanna made a reservation for the two at a new restaurant that had just opened up. The two had never tried Antivan food before so both were excited about this treat. However, as the waiter walked the two to an empty table both froze and stared in dread. They both saw Cullen and Anna. Ilvanna "W, what are they doing here?" Ilvanna whispers to Harding.  
"How should I know? Maybe the waiter won't sit us next to them" the dwarven woman whispered back equally as nervous. "Ahem," The waiter said trying to be polite redirected the two.  
Sure enough, Ilvanna noticed that they were heading close to the couple. She knew she had to think fast. As another waiter walked by Ilvanna swiped all four of the menus from him and gave two to Harding. Without any gestures of instruction Harding knew exactly what to do. Both used the menus to cover their faces as they walked by. The waiter gave them a peculiar look when Ilvanna asked for another seat that would be in another room, but was denied due to the restaurant being packed. Both ladies cursed their luck underneath their breath. Ilvanna ordered a whiskey neat and Harding a wine. When asked for their I.D's both stumbled and fumbled to find them. "What are we going to do? If Cullen sees us he's going to think that we're trying to spy on him and get mad." Harding in a panicked voice. "Um, um" Ilvanna started building a wall with all the menus scrambling to think of a plan. " Clearly we can't stay here." Cullen takes notice of the wall made of menus. Then Anna turns to look and see what caught Cullen attention. "Lavellan this seems to be getting more attention" Harding warned. "I know, I know. They would've have recognized us by now here we look weird but unknown " Ilvanna explained.

Ilvanna peeked over the menus slightly to evaluate possible paths and exits that can avoid Cullen and Anna's table, but there was no luck. The elf's eye skimmed and came across Cullen's table. Anna's back was turned, but Cullen's eye was glaring daggers right at her table. "Eeeeep!" She held in the shriek of terror. "He's staring at us. He's staring at us!" Ilvanna whispered. Harding peeked over the menu's briefly and saw a more darkened glare from Cullen than Ilvanna saw. "OH MY GOD! How is something so handsome so damn scary. And I didn't see an escape route that would be successful ser!" Harding whispered. Ilvanna had an idea "Bathroom!" Harding was caught off guard at first but knew where her elven friend was going with this. "There may be a window in the bathrooms, and if not we can at least find a new plan when we get there." "It's not a great plan, but it will have to do" Harding was not sure about his plan.  
Anna took a sip of her wine. "Cullen?" She asked as she caught him with a scary face on. She did manage to distract Cullen from the suspicious table "Hmm?" "Is everything alright?" She asked. "Ah, yes. It's just table over there in the corner." Cullen pointed out. "They are weird, it's probably an odd couple. I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." She said and got up from the table. Cullen looked at her for a moment, then took a sip of his own wine. He then the commotion from the suspicious table. Apparently, they were two women with very thick and poor Fereldan accents. One of them had to be a dwarf due to her small stout physique. "OH! Look at the time Mistress Madeliene we absolutely must get going." The other woman said. "Mmmm, Indeed Mistress Penelope! Or else we shall miss our good friend Rupert von Thistleton." the mysterious dwarven woman said. Both scuttle very close to each other nearly stumbling over one another, but every evident trying to avoid Cullen. The waiter came by their drink. Ma, am I have your drinks for you. An angry whisper came from the taller woman " Keep it! I'll still tip just take it back!" Then she went back to the horrendous accent "Oooooh, Such a Deary! Ohohohohohohohoh". The two women finally made to the bathrooms, which was very nicely decorated and only had two stalls, and as luck would have it a window.

Harding entered a stall first. Which was vacant. Ilvanna had no such luck, as she tried the door Anna's voice came from the other side "Just a moment." Then there was a flush. Ilvanna eye were wide open. Why was Anna in that restroom, this was not part of the plan. As the stall jumbles. Ilvanna quickly dashed out of the restroom and into the mens. Thankfully, the men's room was empty. She looked up in hopes to find a window. Though the men's room did have a window it was much more narrow than the women's. "Well, shit. I was not expecting this" Ilvanna said. "Perhaps! If you were in the women's restroom Ms. Penelope!" A familiar voice was right behind her. The restaurant all paused as they heard a very brief scream from the restroom area. "MMMMMMGH!" Ilvanna scream wasn't loud fro long, Cullen was quick to cover it before it brought on more attention. " MAKER BREATHE! HAVE YOU GONE MAD!" He scolded her in a low voice and between his teeth. Breaking free, "NO! No" Ilvanna said trying to straighten herself with her hand. "I made reservations here almost two weeks ago! How was I supposed to know, You and Anna were having your date here." She whispered remembering that attention is not what she wanted. " I don't know maybe the same way you really found my facility's address," Cullen said and he was about to fold his arms. "Don't you do it" Ilvanna pointed at him. Cullen still will an angry but daring expression his arms going more in the fold position. "Don't do it!" Ilvanna warned. Cullen officially folded his arms and mad his face more disappointed. "Gagh! Come on Cullen! You left it behind. Hardening was on her way, so I had Leliana give Harding the address. Jeez." Ilvanna just spilled the beans, for some reason there were on three people in the world who she couldn't stand disappointing. Clearly Cullen was one of them.

Cullen gave a heavy sigh, then peeked out door to see he could see Anna. She was back at her seat at this time, on her phone. He turned his attention back to Ilvanna. " Listen you have to help me get out of here." Ilvanna said. Cullen couldn't believe that she was demanding a favor from him. "Help you?! What on earth makes you think-" "Because Anna is out there, and clearly doesn't like me. If she sees me leaving this place especially with you coming back from the bathroom, you're gonna be in an even more of an awkward position than me." Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose attempting to hold back a laugh, but then a daunting thought crossed his mind. " Dear Maker , you're right." Ilvanna stepped out of the men's room and opened the door to women's to see if anyone else was in there. "Are you serious right now?"  
"I am as serious as Cassandra, get in here." Ilvanna stated as she waved him in. "Why am I needed in the women's restroom." Cullen questioned. " It'll be just for minute. I need help getting up there. Harding is already waiting for me. "You can't do it on your-" Cullen's sentence was cut off with Ilvanna waving her left stub of an arm. "Ah right".

There was commotion from the women's restroom when an elderly woman walked in. She merely paused at the sight of Cullen pushing Ilvanna's butt through the window, and her legs trying to get some traction. Cullen blushed and was speechless " Good evening" He manage to choke out through his embarrassment. The old woman slowly went into the stall hoping that they would not involve her. "Cullen push. I just need a little more." Ilvanna shouted.  
Quite annoyed at this point Cullen gave Ilvanna's butt a strong pinch before shoving her through. This lead to Ilvanna screeching as she fell through into something. He could hear was a crash and Harding on the other side. Cullen fixed himself and quickly went back to Anna before she felt too neglected.


	7. Chapter 6

For the whole week after his date with Anna, Cullen felt more energized than usual. Despite the minor incident with Harding and Ilvanna at the Antivan restaurant, the dinner turned out rather well. They enjoyed their dinner over an exhilarating conversation about the Inquisition.  
He remembered the time Anna couldn't stop laughing when he told her about an incident where Ilvanna nonchalantly and professionally walked up to him as he addressed his troops and just kept sniffing him, only to point the finger to the Alchemist. When scolding the two the only response he got, was Ilvanna agreeing with Adan that Cullen did smell of Elderflower and Oakmoss. Cullen's rage sent the two running. He was incredibly embarrassed and was sure his men read more of the situation than needed. Cullen had more stories involving the uncanny duo. Adan and Lavellan got along too well and this tended to cause more problems for the Inquisition, and it only got worse when Dorian joined in or when wine was involved. Anna laughed so hard that tears rolled down her cheeks. After dinner the two went for the usual walk and saw a few street performers, some were quite talented. Afterwards, they had drinks. No explosions, no chases, no screaming, no shenanigans whatsoever, the date was perfect.  
Cullen sighed and smiled as he posted a help wanted sign in the front of his gate at his training facility. He locked up for the day and headed home. The whole way he kept thinking when it would be the next time for him and Anna to meet up. The next date he was going to muster his courage and ask her out. Unfortunately, it would have to wait for at least two weeks. Anna had to go out of town to see her family. This, however, gave him plenty of time to plan a memorable date for her when she came back. Cullen was confident that she would accept his proposal for courtship.

Cullen walked into his apartment and locked the doors behind himself, his mambari ran from the back room eager to greet him. Cullen lost his footing and fell back against the door when the massive hound jumped on him. Soon his face was sopping wet from the all the licking, he laughed and patted his friend. Usually he would take Oscar with him to work, but every now and then Cullen would just have him stay at home. Oscar whimpered, but his tail wagged as he lead his master to his two doggy bowls. Grabbing one of the bowls Cullen walks to the kitchen's faucet. As he turns the handle he hears a dense clanging sound and only brown water comes out. "What the hell?" he gasp. He turns off the water and curses under his breathe. Cullen goes to the fridge to get bottled water. He was glad that his lease was almost up. He knew that Anna was right. It was about time to get an actual house. If he found another apartment that only looked decent from the outside, but rotten from the inside he was going to lose it. After filling up Oscar's water and food bowls, Cullen sat on his sofa and picked up the paper. He figured he'd read a bit while waiting for Oscar to finish eating before taking the dog out for a long walk. The poor dog had been inside all day he just have been itching to run outside. Cullen must have not realized just how much he exerted himself throughout the day and began dozing off.

Humming a tune as she walked out of her bathroom Ilvanna sauntered down her hall drying her hair. She passed one of her vintage wine posters and without looking she still somehow was able to sense it was askew she straightened it. She then did a small dance to the kitchen and as she gave a large yawn. Ilvanna then began raiding the pantries,freezer, and fridge in hopes to find something that suited her palette. Despite all three options being full, she still grumbled and complained that she didn't have anything to eat. The truth was that she didn't feel like cooking. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes as she settled for the peach yogurt. She looked at the time "11:35?! CRAP! I'm missing my show!" Ilvanna slammed the silverware drawer and jogged to the living room. She hoping over a miniature table and plopped down on her futon sofa and turned on her T.V. She crossed her legs as to sit Indian style. Getting comfortable while eating yogurt with one arm was certainly a challenge, which is why she became mildly annoyed when her cell phone began to ring.

She stretched her neck far enough to see who was calling. She didn't recognize the number but thought it was peculiar that someone would be calling this late at night. If it were Leliana, then Ilvanna would have to explain why she ignored the call. It didn't take but a second for her to weigh her options. As she reached for the phone her yogurt fell on her rug. "No!" She answered the phone really trying to hide her agitation. "YEAH! I mean, who is this?"  
Ilvanna listened to the person on the other side of the phone. "Oh hey, what's up? You never call" she listened a bit more, then her jaw dropped and a look of panic followed. "Woah, Woah! What?!" There was another moment where she listened "SHIT yeah of course! hang on! How do I get there?" She desperately looked for a pen and paper, luckily she had them close by. She jotted an address down. "I'm on my way Cullen, ok...uh...got it" She hung up the phone and grabbed a few clothed bags, towels, and her pack of deli ham. She put on her shoes and coat and rushed out, but after a minute she stumbled back in. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit" She cursed herself as she grabbed her keys, then locked up.

Ilvanna ran around the corner to find firetrucks, firefighters, and police occupying the whole street. There were a lot of bystanders around and on the far side, she saw emergency medical trucks and EMTs assisting a large group of what one could assume to be the residents. Ilvanna had a hard time pushing her way through the bystanders. When she finally broke through a police officer stopped her. "Sorry ma'am, but you can't go here." Ilvanna was looking around him to find Cullen but didn't see him anywhere. " Oh God, no no I was called here by one of the tenants. He even asked me to bring these things for him-" she tried to explain. The officer cut her off. "Ma'am you are not allowed over here. It's for your own safety, please stand back." Clearly becoming more frustrated Ilvanna had a million thoughts running through her head. She had an idea. She felt up her back pocket for her phone and quickly called Cullen.  
It took a few tries but he finally answered. "Yes? H, hello?" "Cullen, it's me. I'm here with the stuff they won't let me through, where are you?" She said side eyeing the police officer. She describes to Cullen where she was. While on the phone she still saw a tall figure pushing through the crowd of residents. It was Cullen making his way toward her. Ilvanna got the police officer's attention. "Sir, excuse me, sir. That's him, he's coming this way. Can I go to him?" The officer turned around to see Cullen walking over and waving her down. Just as he walked up to the two, the officer let Ilvanna through. " Sorry, about that ma'am, please be sure that you and your boyfriend stay close to EMTs" Both Cullen and Ilvanna paused despite the state of emergency, then scrambled to explain how they weren't involved. "Boy-? No no no no he's a friend of mines." Ilvanna stammered. "Yes, she is just my friend...and...and" The officer clearly having more important things to do, moved his hand to remind them where they needed to go. "We don't look like a couple do we?" Cullen asked Ilvanna as they both made their way back with the rest of residence. "What? no , I don't see how….well, I did bring some stuff for you , maybe that's what it was?" she replied.

As the two made their way back Oscar came running up to them, clearly having broken away from whomever was in charge of watching him. Cullen petted him and comforted the hound. "So, what happened here?" Ilvanna asked. "From what I have heard so far, a someone's apartment had some faulty wiring in the walls and one of his outlets he was using, caught on fire. At least that is what he claims." Cullen explained why still tending to his dog. "I had fallen asleep if weren't for Oscar waking me and pulling on me, who knows what might have happened." He continued. Ilvanna bent down and let OScar sniff her, since she wasn't too certain if he remembered her. " Well, he certainly is a good boy, " she said, then proceeded to pet him which was rewarded by a long wet lick. Oscar then was able to sniff out the deli ham Ilavanna had in her pack and proceeded to push her over and rummage through the bags. Cullen chuckled as he saw Ilvanna trying to grow accustom to the slobber. "Ilvanna, I wanted to ask you if you could watch Oscar for me? I have to go to a hotel and they don't allow animals to stay." He asked. Ilvanna had a double take " Hotel? Cullen your lease was almost up anyway, just stay at my place." Cullen was surprised at the offer, but wasn't too sure it was a good idea. "I don't know about that-" "Cullen," Ilvanna said in a stern voice "It will be way cheaper and you still get to be around Oscar. Lor`en moved out remember. I have a whole room. Plus, I can promise you I am less of a fire hazard than your neighbors er… I mean landlord...gah whoever!" Cullen sighed and smiled while rubbing his neck. "I don't know about that part. But if it's not any inconvenience." "Don't be ridiculous of course it is, but you're my friend and I want to make sure you're good and O.k" Ilvanna said with concerned and soulful expression. Cullen hated that expression, it was the same expression Ilvanna had when she saw him at one of his worst lyrium withdrawals. He could swear that moment after the lyrium kit he threw nearly hit her, things changed between them. Ever since she looked at differently at him, he felt ashamed and guilty. Not to say Ilvanna gave up on him, she stuck through it and did everything she could to help Cullen with his lyrium addiction, but it was different. He never dared asked her about it, and before he knew it Solas seemed to have stole her affection from him. "Cullen?" Ilvanna brought the man out of his train of thought. "Ah, yes, thank you." Ilvanna smiled maybe this could be a time where he could build up to chance to ask her about what had happened to apologize.


	8. Chapter 7

It was almost midday by the time Cullen woke up. The sound of light rain, small birds chirping, and a piano playing in the distance made him stir. He looked up and saw a slanted ceiling, then glanced around. For a brief moment, Cullen was confused and forgot where he was. This wasn't his room, but suddenly he remembered the fire from the night before and stress began building inside his mind. It was very chilly in the empty room, Cullen noticed that there was a large open window to his left. He got up to close it, but almost stepped on Oscar who was curled up next to the bed. The dog didn't even budge and kept snoring. Looking out of the window Cullen could see a small backyard with a small garden and a clothesline. He couldn't help but wonder if this was apart of Ilvanna's backyard. He looked up and saw some houses close together. They must have been from another street over since Ilvanna's street was mostly quaint storefronts. As he closed the window he walked to the door, the wooden floor was cold and creaked a bit.

Cullen cracked the door and peeked out, he could smell fresh coffee, he walked down the hall and could feel waves of warmth come and go. He noticed a burning smell of the radiator, and this seems to comfort him a bit. It wasn't a smell he found offensive, instead found it added to the cozy atmosphere. Cullen finally found his way to the kitchen/dining room nook, where he saw Ilvanna sleeping. She must have dozed off in the middle of drinking her coffee. The man smirked as remembered that this was a habit of hers. Ilvanna tended to work herself until her brain gave out and she would sleep in the middle of doing almost anything. He remembered the time the elven leader fell asleep standing up and having her arms crossed at the war table, Morrigan was not too pleased, to say the least. He walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed a coffee cup from the nearby mug tree.

The sound of Cullen sitting down across from her woke Ilvanna up. Out of reflex, the elf grabbed a butter knife that was on the table and was immediately on guard. When she saw it was only Cullen she relaxed and her expression when back to being sleepy. She couldn't hide the fact it was hard for her to keep her eyes open. She didn't say anything and rubbed her eyes before she weakly sipped her coffee. "Good morning," Cullen said happily as he grabs the small creamer cup and pours the milk into his coffee. Ilvanna scowled at the fact the ex-templar was such a morning person. " mm ugh." she sniffled and continued " 'Morning. I made eggs and toasted some bread, I hope-" She interrupted herself with a giant yawn. "It's ok. And I only have apricot jam right now, the crappiest of all jams" She then grumbled something about having to go to the store. Cullen helped himself to the breakfast set before him, he loved apricot jam. " Thank you for all of your help Lavellan," he said. The woman merely mumbles uh huh before gathering a thought and yawning again. "So, what are your plans for today?" Cullen took a moment to think before he replied " Well, I can't go back to the apartment until I get a notice that is clear and safe. I would assume it will be sometime later today." after sipping his coffee and eating a piece of jellied toast he continued. I suppose I need to close my training grounds for a few days, then call my insurance company." Finally, gain momentum in her brain " Do you have a lot of stuff? Or like big stuff? I can reserve a truck while you handle the other details." She poked at her soft-boiled egg with a piece of bread. "I believe you have helped out quite enough already," Cullen said. Ilvanna rolled her eyes "Cullen, really. I don't mind. I'm in a really good spot, where I can close my store for a few days to help you out. The sooner the better right?" Cullen knew he was defeated and that Ilvanna was going to help him whether he refused or not.

As the two finished up breakfast and cleaned up. Ilvanna gave Cullen some towels and a washcloth for him to shower. She asked if he was comfortable showering in the mornings, which he was "You and Dorian are about the same size right?" Ilvanna asked while pulling out a large Rubbermaid box. Cullen looked down and around at his form " I, I don't quite know? Perhaps? But he is a mage" he stated. Even though Dorian was a mage he still did work out and Cullen knew this. The mage had quite the muscular physique. "I mean, of course, you guys aren't the same, but you both seem well built and close in height. I have some clothes I had to make Dorian store for donations rather just toss it. You know how easily bored with clothes he can get." Ilvanna said while rummaging through the large bin. Cullen began to lift up his T-shirt but noticed Oscar coming down the hall sniffing around and going into a bedroom he assumed was Ilvanna's. He took his shirt off and looked for a place to put it. Finding something that she thought would be suitable for Cullen Ilvanna stood up and pulled out a nice cobalt dress shirt "Yeah, so here taaahhaake~" Ilvanna quickly became distracted by Cullen's shirtless body. Cullen perked an eyebrow confused and looked at him. This gave Ilvanna time to shake off her mesmerization. "T, take this and try it on" Cullen turned back around and had a shirt thrown in his face. He took it off to see Ilvanna back to digging in the Rubbermaid bin. He shrugged and put it on the shirt. Cullen looked at the small closet at the mirror that was leaning on the back wall.

Ilvanna was trying really hard not to look at Cullen as he changed shirts. She attempted to put all her focus on looking for a pair of pants. Sadly she did fail miserably, every so often she would catch a glimpse his well-toned body and she felt guilty for looking. She averted her eyes for the last time when she found a pair of jeans. At first, she questioned if they would be too tight, but then she had realized she really didn't have any other pair of pants for him that wasn't too snug. " Um, y, you don't mind wearing those pants for another day do you? I have a washer and dryer and we can wash your clothes tonight." Ilvanna asked. Cullen shrugged and grabbed the pants. "I already have towels set out for you in the bathroom." Cullen gave thanks as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Ilvanna cleaned up the boxes and closed the closet, as she was about to head to the living room she heard a peculiar sound coming from behind her. She turned around to find that her room door was open. She walked in to see where the sound was coming from. Her face turned to a horrified expression. She took a long gasp, the world seemed to darken all around a particular dog on her bed chewing vigorously on "MY VIBRATOR!" She screamed. From the bathroom, she heard the sound of water and Cullen shouting "What? I can't hear you!"

"It's, uh, it's nothing! " Ilvanna shouted back then cursed herself for screaming so loud. She focused back to the hound on the bed with her….toy. Maybe if she remained calm she could coax the dog's new chew toy. "Heeeeeey, there sweetie. You seem to have found something that doesn't belong to yoooou" Ilvanna said in a soft cutesy voice. Oscar barked happily. " Oh hohoho. You see that belongs to me and it was very v-e-r-y expensive" The elf said as she stepped closer " I'll get you another chew toy if you want-" Before Ilvanna could attempt another step. Oscar grabbed the vibrator and dashed past her. "HEY! HEY! HEY!" She screamed after him. In the background, she heard Cullen "What?" "Nothing!" SHe shouted back, then ran after reached the living room and glanced around. Then caught sight of the dog he gruffed while bending his front body to the ground. "No, Oscar I do not want to play! I know you understand what I am saying give it back!" Ilvanna demanded, she was no longer playing nice. Oscar, however, had other plans. He shook his head and Ilvanna noticed that something besides the vibrator dropped from his jowls. It was the wireless switch to turn it on, this mutt was instigating her to chase him. "You!" Once again in the background, she heard Cullen "I can't hear you!" "IT'S NOTHING! GODDAMNIT!" Ilvanna noticed that the water was no longer running. She only had a few minutes before Cullen would be finished and dressed and she would be still in her night garments and fighting for her vibrator with a dog. She was not in the mood for that amount of embarrassment. Moving quickly she jumped and rolled in the air onto the sofa. Oscar Gruffed and jumped around in circles, but he was still too close to the settings controller. With precision, Ilvanna grabbed pillows one at a time threw them at Oscar to distract him. She knew he wouldn't drop the vibrator but she could at least distract him so she could get the remote. With the last pillow hitting Oscar happy slobbery face Ilvanna jumped for the remote. Thinking she was after him, Oscar ran into the kitchen leaving a trail of drool behind, then peeked around the corner. Ilvanna picked up the remote and showed it to the dog victoriously "AHA! I was able to get this back!" Oscar tilted his head in confusion. With a flick of her thumb, Ilvanna turned on the vibrator to maximum settings. Oscar quickly dropped the vibrator. The blue and white gel vibrator vibrated across the kitchen floor into the dining area. Oscar began to bark at it, then he attempted to pounce on it playfully. "What's going on out there?" Cullen said from way in the back. "Nothing!" Ilvanna tried to reassure him so that he couldn't come out and see such a sight. "Are you sure?...Ilvanna?" "IT'S FINE!" She shouted again.

Cullen sounded as though he was a getting dressed which means she didn't have much time. She ran to the dining area hoping to get the drop before Oscar did, but Oscar was far too wise and grabbed the vibrator. He dropped for a moment since he was not use to the vibrations, at this time Ilvanna jumped straight for the vibrator, but sadly Oscar grabbed it and ran back into the living room. Ilvanna cursed under her breathe, this damn dog was making her winded. She put the remote on the table and ran after Oscar again, but this time when Oscar tried to jump to the side Ilvanna jumped on him and wrestled him to the ground. "Shit, shit!" She complained while going into his jowls and attempting to ignore her wedgie and pry the vibrator from Oscar. She was quite successful and she stood up "HAH! And there you have it" She said smugly as she stuck her tongue out at the dog. Oscar only tilted his head, this wasn't the response she expected. "Have what?" Ilvanna froze in fear for a brief moment then rolled her eyes and slouched as she turned to see Cullen fully dressed. "What happened? I heard shouting but I couldn't make out what you were saying" Cullen apologized awkwardly. Ilvanna raised her eyebrow wonder what had the man so flushed. "I said it was nothing" As Ilvanna was saying this she noticed Cullen's eyes darting down though he really tried not to. Ilvanna then felt the very uncomfortable feeling of her underwear lodged between her buttcheeks. She then blushed while she frantically faced Cullen and pulled it out. Cullen averted his eyes and turned around to something else that caught his attention. Ilvanna scowled at Oscar who looked quite amused with himself. When Ilvanna was about to head over to the dining area she saw that Cullen was holding the remote. He inspected the object curiously. "Is this a remote? Where does it go to" he asked? All Ilvanna could do at the moment was studded. Cullen played around with the settings and across the room, the vibrations could be heard. First Cullen stared at Ilvanna then at her hand. Slowly it sank in what she was holding, and what he was fiddling with "Makers breathe" He shouted "Don't blame me, blame you dog he went into my room and was chewing on my" "Don't say it! J, just go and put it away" Cullen interrupted the woman. But she stood there for a moment as though she waiting. " Cullen, can you turn it off" Ilvanna asked shyly "Gagh!" Cullen tossed it to her. Ilvanna quickly ran back to her room." It's perfectly normal! Women get just as horny as men do" She shouted as she ran. "AGH! Stop don't tell me that" Cullen shouted. Oscar walked up to his master ready for walk. Cullen seemed to stare off for a moment, he now had the image in his head of Ilvanna using the vibrator, and he couldn't stop it. Oscar tilted his head at the blushing man.

The two of them eventually finished up and they both made their way to Cullen's training facility. Cullen printed out a sign explaining that the grounds would be closed for a few days due to urgent matters. As Cullen posted the sign on his front door, Ilvanna noticed someone approaching them and gestured Cullen of the man's approach. Cullen turned around to see a tall man with dark hair and clean-cut mustache and soul patch. Both Cullen made a face of exasperation, it clear even by the way the man walked he was definitely Orlesian upper class.

The man greeted himself with a bow first " Hello, allow me to introduce myself, I am Missouri Adrien Elouan Dubois. I happened to stroll through yesterday evening and I came upon your help wanted sign." Cullen gave the man a suspicious and doubtful look. Ilvanna nudged him from behind "Cullen, Look at him. He's a Chevalier." She whispered.

Cullen noticed that the man did have the stance of a Soldier but of higher training, and considering the man was, in fact, Orlesian, Chevalier would be an appropriate guess."Ah, um. Thank you for responding to quickly. However, something urgent has come up and I ca-" He was suddenly interrupted by the elven woman behind him as though she could sense his rejection "What my friend is trying to say, it that due to urgent circumstances, he can not interview right now. How about tomorrow let's say over coffee and pastries?" Cullen just gave her a look of dismay. She only responded with a wink. "But of course, I can completely understand," Adrien said sympathetically. "Perhaps we could exchange numbers, so we contact you when we decide on a more hospitable place?" Ilvanna said with a smile a both Adrian and Ilvanna exchanged phone numbers. Ilvanna called his phone to make sure it both numbers were active and save. Cullen was a bit impressed to see how smoothly Ilvanna was. As Adrien walked off Ilvanna turned around happily spoke: "So, about getting a truck?". Cullen smiled at her as they both began walking to the road that leads to the main street. "Why did you answer for me? Last I remember you worked at a bookstore." Cullen said. " It was because you were about to let your pride refuse help," Ilvanna said with confidence. Cullen raised an eyebrow. "Cullen, thanks to that fire. You're going to be busy for a few weeks maybe even months that landlord doesn't plan on playing by the 're going to need to have someone there to take over when you are out handling this affair." Ilvanna advised. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. She wasn't wrong, he was already straining with so many recruits signing on as of late. Why else would he have had to post a help wanted sign. Maybe what needed Josephine. She handled things like this far better he ever could attempt. Cullen slyly looked back at Lavellan "Do you think you could do it if I paid you in vibrators?" Ilvanna face dropped in shock to even hear such a joke come out of the once prude ex-templar "WHA! YOU!" she shouted at him in embarrassment, then began hitting him. Cullen laughed, as he was able to block the playful hits.  
The two started to walk a nearby rental truck store. "That enough of that. I don't know who this new Cullen is, but" The elven woman said to the laugh man. But interrupted "Wait, one more." Cullen said in between breaths, wiping the tears of laughter that fell from his eyes. " Perhaps you can purchase the down payment with all your toys," Ilvanna proceeds to chase Cullen down the road. "ARGH! Quiet you!" she screamed after him.


	9. Chapter 8

It took almost the rest of the day for Ilvanna and Cullen to get a truck and storage unit on had stopped at a local dine-in and takeout for an early dinner. Cullen had received a call from the landlord that said even though the apartment complex was still under investigation, his floor was cleared for him to return and claim any good that could be salvaged. As Cullen finished his call he noticed that Ilvanna was on her phone as well and that she seemed to be avoiding attention, as he walked up to her he could see her face grimaced. She spoke in the Orlesian language as well. Cullen couldn't help but wonder who on earth she was talking to. He knew some Orlesian but not enough to be fluent.

Ilvanna peeked behind her shoulder and saw Cullen heading toward her with a look of concern. "Je comprends. Nous parlerons plus tard" She said in a low voice. She turned to Cullen "So what's up? Was that your Landlord?" She said with a smile. Cullen was not going to be distracted, Ilvanna was acting way too suspicious. Taking a very random guess he mentioned the first name that came to him. "Leiliana?" Ilvanna looked a little confused at first "Yes, what's wrong? Did you want to speak with her?" she asked. Cullen remained silent for a moment, he knew he had retired from the life of politics. He thought Ilvanna had too, wasn't that why she disbanded the Inquisition? Why does this feel like work, Old work? Just as Cullen was about to speak his phone went off. He didn't look at it at first, he just kept looking at the woman in front of him. "Ilva-" Lavellan cut him off before he could continue. "What if that's Anna calling? You should probably answer it, Cullen" She chuckled as she gave him a light punch to his shoulder. Cullen didn't know why, maybe it was just a reaction, but he grabbed the hand and held it firmly. Ilvanna paused for a second almost as if that caught her off guard, but he knew better. " Cullen? What's wrong?" she asked. The phone stopped ringing, and Cullen slowly released the hand " It's nothing, nevermind…" Acting completely normal Ilvanna went to back to the restaurant counter to see if they were still serving coffee.

Cullen looked at his phone to see who had called him, Ilvanna was correct it was Anna. Cullen didn't know why he felt conflicted, but he wasn't ready to call Anna back yet. Despite his hesitation, he pushes the small red phone icon, he listened to the phone ring as he made his way back to the small table he and Ilvanna had been sharing. Anna answered cheerfully "Hey you? Are you busy?" Cullen chuckled as he scratched the back of his head " I was earlier. My apologies. I have a little bit of time now." Ilvanna came back to the table with a cup of coffee she sat down and looked for creamer in the bin. Then mumbled something about them always being mixed in with the butter packages. Anna continued "Well, my sisters have been driving me crazy, we're about to head out to meet up with some old friends. I just wanted to take a break and see how you were doing. I um...missed you." Ilvanna must have been able to hear Anna because she made an ambiguous facial expression. "Um, things are not exactly good, I may be busy for awhile," Cullen said leaning back and folding his arm under the hand that held the phone. Anna instantly became concerned "What happened?" she asked. "My apartment complex burned down last night. However, Oscar and I are fine".

Ilvanna was trying her best not to listen in to the conversation. Unfortunately, where Cullen's voice was smooth and low and soft when it needed to be, Anna's voice became a bit high pitched and strenuous on the poor elf's ears. Even though it was all through a small handheld device she heard everything crystal clear. Anna cared for Cullen so it made sense for her to become a little high strung after hearing the bad news about the fire. Ilvanna was feeling awkward and out of place, so she pulled out her phone to pretend she was busy. She saw that she had a text message. When she opened the message it up, the sentences were so broken and jumble up, even having emojis in the middle of a word. She looked back to see who sent her such a headache via text and saw an old friend of hers. It then made sense why the message was so scrambled, Merrill was fluent in speaking common but not in reading or writing it. Ilvanna shook her head wondering why her once dalish friend couldn't just call her. She took a moment to translate the text, then her face dropped. She had forgotten that Merrill was using her place as a quick stop off between cities.

Ilvanna cursed herself mentally but made expressions that caught Cullen's attention.

"So do you have a place to stay now? Do you have an apartment yet?" Anna asked. Cullen didn't want to answer that question knowing that she would not approve of him staying at Ilvanna's place. They weren't dating yet, so he was innocent. He had the feeling of guilt. " Ah, I'm staying at my training compound." He said as glanced over at Ilvanna giving him a apathetic look while holding her coffee close, she then tilted her head and briefly squinted at him. Cullen became shifty "Aw, we'll make sure you keep that part quiet. We don't want the City citing you for it" Anna said with a sweet chuckle. The two said their goodbyes. Cullen hung up and seemed to know what was coming. "You….didn't tell her you moved in with me" Ilvanna said as she looked down at her cup then finishing off the last little bit of her coffee. Cullen was still upset with Ilvanna being so secretive with him and wasn't going to entertain this conversation. He grabbed his coat and got up "No, I didn't." Ilvanna got up as well "why?" she asked. Cullen flipped his scarf across his neck and walked off silently. Ilvanna rolled her eyes and followed him. She waved to the store keep, then did a small jog to catch up to sullen man. "You know, if you start off hiding secrets your relationship with your girlfriend like this, it's not going to last Cullen." She said. Cullen just kept walking. "Well, you would have the best experience, now wouldn't you. And Anna is not my Girlfriend " He responded sharply, not even making eye contact. Then his eyes darted to his side " ...yet"

Ilvanna stopped walking and paused for a second. She couldn't believe he brought up Solas, and she couldn't understand why he was upset. She began walking behind him. Cullen knew the blow he dealt was too much. He couldn't understand why he attacked her on a sore subject, knowing full well it would hurt her. He noticed Ilvanna lagging a bit behind, and he mentally cursed himself. He glanced at some of the storefront glass as the dusk sun was turning into evening. He saw her eye's glued to the ground and her chin tucked inside her scarf. He could tell that Ilvanna was most likely not going to bring up any other conversations for the rest of the day, but he was still upset with her. Then he heard her mumble something but couldn't make out what it was. "What?" He turned around and said. Cullen really made the attempt to not sound like he was snapping at her again. Ilvanna repeated herself "I have a friend staying over tonight. I forgot about it until she messaged me at the restaurant." Cullen turned around and began walking again "I'm surprised that you didn't want to hide that from me as well" he said, but this time more so weary.

Becoming upset Ilvanna stood in the empty street trying not let her emotions take over. "What is your problem? This attitude seems out of the blue" She asked with a demand in her voice. Cullen quickly turned around and walked back up to her. "The problem has been here for awhile, it is not random. I thought we worked as a team?" he snapped. Ilvanna seemed a little taken back "Is this about my phone call with Leliana? Cullen, you've retired. You're starting the next phase of your life. I thought you wanted to leave all this business behind!" she was able to not raise her voice, sadly Cullen was not "You've retired as well, s, so why are still working and sharing everything with Leliana!" Both of them paused when they noticed a woman coming out of the shop, she looked uncomfortable at their presence. Cullen knew he was becoming insecure again and it frustrated him even more. Ilvanna began walking again and tugged slightly on Cullen's coat's cuffs. " Cullen, I never retired. Disbanding the Inquisition was a tactical move. All eyes were on us and our alliances. And Solas knew that. I had to start over again." The elven woman said in a more hushed voice. " There is something else you are upset about, you have never been jealous of Leliana and I conversing espionage." Ilvanna was determined to find a solution and now. Cullen gave a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes to the side. He didn't want to talk about the past, not like this, but he could tell there was no escaping it now.

"Cullen if you we are going to be roommates, we need to have the air cleared," Ilvanna said trying even more to convince the ex-templar to speak his mind. As they walked down the street his movements became very shifty, he found it hard to find his words. Cullen didn't really want to bring this subject up so soon, however Ilvanna was right. " Years ago, back in Skyhold. When I was suffering from a horrible episode of lyrium withdrawal" He said as he glance at Ilvanna with concern. Cullen stopped and scratched the back of his head. Ilvanna turned to him and looked puzzled, he felt as though he should clarify more " The time I had hit you with lyrium toolkit. I regret it." She remembered the incident, but was trying to understand where the conversation was going. "What you mean, that was an accident Cullen. We both know that. It wasn't even that bad, only a graze" she said. "No, I mean." Cullen stammered before letting out another heavy sigh " Everything changed after that moment. The way you treated me, the way acted around me, the way you looked at. I am grateful for your full support and I don't think I could have gotten over the addiction without your help. But you began treating me more like a wounded friend" Ilvanna perked an eyebrow and shifted her weight "Um Cullen you were a wounded friend." she reminded him. He shot her a look that he wanted this to stay a serious conversation. " No, I cared about you. A lot in fact. And Despite all your childish jokes and pranks you played on me. There was something that made me believe that you may have...felt the same." Cullen continued. As he looked at her he noticed Ilvanna's face become more sadden. "Perhaps it was my imagination. Me just being hopeful" "No" Ilvanna interrupted "Um, no you weren't wrong. Cullen, I have never seen Lyrium withdrawal. I didn't even know such a thing existed until you and Cassandra sat down and explained it to me. That moment in your office-" Ilvanna paused and looked down at her feet. " That was the first time I saw it. I was really worried. I felt so ashamed of making light of it. It was terrible of me. At that moment I realized that you didn't need someone flirting with you trying to seduce you. You needed a real friend." Cullen was about to speak but she put her hand up stopping him "You may have not had a problem with that. I know if anyone else were in my shoes at the time may have still approached you in such a manner. But Cullen, I couldn't live with myself for taking advantage of such a situation. I really wanted to save you from the pain. That became a priority for me. And look at where we are today. It worked." Ilvanna gave a bittersweet smile. " Cullen you are very important to me-" Ilvanna couldn't finish her sentence, Cullen had swooped in and gave her a tight hug.

She coughed for a second, Ilvanna was caught off guard. She didn't know how to react when she realized just how moved Cullen was. She gave him a light pat on his back. Cullen pulled away but held her shoulders, as he looked at her for a moment he smiled. Ilvanna smiled back "Cullen you are a ridiculously handsome man, who has accomplished a ridiculous amount in his lifetime. You shouldn't have to hang on to the past, start heading toward your future, be happy. For all that is Holy go find a girlfriend and have sex. Enjoy your life. You've earned it." The two of them chuckled for a bit. Cullen paused and gazed at her. "Ilvanna what I want is-" Sensing the atmosphere being too much for her she quickly interrupted. "Merrill!" Cullen's face dropped "No, not wait, why do I know that name?" Ilvanna laughed at the confusion he expressed. "No, I mean my old Dalish friend Merrill is waiting at the house. We need to hurry." She laughed as she began walking again. Cullen smiled, he didn't know if it was because he cleared the air between the two, but he seemed to gain a bit of courage. He walked with Ilvanna and in a bold but hidden act, he reached for her hand. Ilvanna was surprised by the gesture and glanced at Cullen, but she didn't pull away. She thought maybe just this once it was okay.


End file.
